The present invention relates to self-improvements, methods and apparatus, and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for the introduction of messages to the subconscious mind.
It is known to introduce subliminal messages to the subconscious mind by way of video recordings wherein the subliminal message is presented below the conscious level of the observer. Tehcniques of subliminal application of messages employ electronic devices which flash messages onto a video or projection screen that are below the conscious level of the observer during the conscious viewing of a movie or the like. These messages, however, are typically employed for the sale of and marketing of goods. Moreover, they are not typically within the control of the observer.
These prior art approaches to the introduction of subliminal messages to the subconscious mind require the use of complicated and expensive equipment. Such equipment and techniques are not readily available to the ordinary consumer. Moreover, such message devices are not available which enable the consumer to control the message introduced or received.
It is, therefore, desirable that a simple and inexpensive means for the introduction of desirable messages to the subconscious mind be available.